


Not quite dreaming (even better)

by GreyKittyCat



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sexual Fantasy, Sleepy Sex, Small Penis, Wet Dream, about, its very gay lingerie it's cowboy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyKittyCat/pseuds/GreyKittyCat
Summary: A little moment in the bed of Meis and Gueira. Meis wakes Gueira up with a loud wet dream, and when Meis wakes up too, not having come and desperate to get to, Gueira wants to help.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual with these two, they are sickeningly in love.

Gueira blinked sleepily- a noise had woken him up. As he came to, he realized the source- Meis, beside him, was whimpering none-too-softly in his sleep, hips twitching dreamily under the covers. 

Gueria watched his erection bob for a while with sleepy amusement. Should he wake him up? Or let him rest? He’d be sticky when he woke up, which Gueira knew he hated. But Meis HAD been working hard on the reconstruction efforts lately and needed his sleep... 

But he didn’t have to wonder about what to do for long. Meis went still suddenly with a loud gasp, clearly waking up. Gueira wondered if he’d come for a second, but then Meis groaned deeply to himself, much more quietly than before, shoving at his pajama pants. He didn’t seem to notice Gueira was awake. In fact, he didn’t seem to notice much of anything, pulling on his leaking cock with a punishing speed as soon as he got his hands on it.

  
Gueira pouted. That wouldn’t do! He wiggled over and put his hand on top of Meis’ one, stopping him before he could finish. Meis whined and looked over at him as if he didn’t understand what was happening for a second, before his eyes focused a bit and he came to.

“Don’t tease me babe.” He breathed, tone dead serious, but not moving Gueira’s hand away. “I really need’ta come.”

Gueira just smiled and shimmied between his legs, tucking himself warmly half-under the blanket. Meis moved with him automatically, scooting up on the pillows to make it easier. 

“Yessir!” he chirped, and slid Meis into his mouth without wasting any more time.

Oh, he must really  _ have _ been on the verge of coming. He could feel Meis cock pulse hotly as soon as it was in his mouth, the man attached crying out. He gave it a firm suck, feeling the soft foreskin sliding with the movement of his tongue over the rigid flesh beneath. Gueira had a lot of affection for his husband’s cock- Meis wasn’t long enough to be fucking into his throat, and he liked that just fine. The familiar, thick weight of him filled his mouth perfectly. 

There were other benefits as well. Half asleep and clearly desperate, Meis was basically fucking his face immediately as he started sucking, skinny hips pushing needily up off of the bed in a fast, sloppy rhythm and toes curling into the sheets. Gueira didn’t have to do much but relax, considering- it was long, long ago that he’d ever choke sucking off Meis. He just let him move, playing his tongue lazily over the sex that Meis never pulled far out of his mouth, clearly not wanting to leave. He busied his mind looking up at his cute, needy husband instead. 

Meis’ face was screwed up in what almost looked like distress, hair sticking to his forehead and teeth digging into his lower lip. That didn't do much to muffle his needy groaning, though. He’d originally planned to just help Meis come and then go back to sleep, but the sight combined with the way his mouth was being used had Gueira grinding against the mattress in spite of himself. If he could sell that image, he’d be a rich man. 

Not that he would ever share. 

Well. Except if Meis asked, maybe. He’d do almost anything Meis wanted, sex wise. Hell, if he wanted to make a porno and put it on the internet for the world to see, Gueria would do it. That wouldn’t even be so bad, actually. Everyone could see what a lucky man he was and be jealous!

Gueira’s adoring musings were interrupted suddenly when Meis clapped both hands to the back of his head and shoved himself all the way in, voice cracking high on a little “Fuck!” in the way it only did at times like this. At the same time, his cock throbbed in Gueira’s mouth, hot cum filling what little space was left and shooting down his throat. Surprised, he had to focus quickly so as not to choke and spill any, sucking hard on his beloved prize until Meis was whining in overstimulation and pushing weakly on his head instead of pulling him in.

Gueira acquiesced after a little and pulled away, giving Meis’ softening cock an affectionate little kiss before he went up to kiss Meis on the mouth instead. His husband didn’t even try to stop him, even though he’d just been on his dick. 

They kissed gently before Meis pulled back a little, wearing a cute, sleepy little smile.

“That’s way less gross now that’m eatin’ better.”

Gueira laughed and headbutted him a little. 

“Here, lemme return the favor.” Meis continued, and opened his mouth invitingly. The sight of his relaxed, dreamy expression and o-shaped mouth was very tempting, but Gueira shook his head, moving a little so he could press his by now very hard dick against Meis leg. 

“Can you jack me off and tell me what you were dreaming about instead?” 

It was Meis turn to chuckle. 

“Alright, but you were dressed up in it.” 

Gueira, getting more excited than sleepy, pushed his erection into Meis’ offered grip as he felt his warm hand enclose him. “Ooh, what as? Is it something expensive? Cuz if not I bet I’d buy it.”

Meis hushed him very effectively with a firm squeeze that turned into rubbing under the sensitive head of his dick, and Gueira ducked his head against Meis’ neck with a shivery gasp.

“I’ll start at the top.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is any good, but here is the answer to the wet dream.
> 
> (I wrote this all at once like, JUST now and I'm sick so pardon poor quality)

Meis pulled Gueira even closer- a not inconsiderable feat considering how close they were already, rubbing circles around his cockhead a few times before starting to stroke him properly. 

“Ok. So I’d just gotten home from work or errands or something. I don’t know exactly what- you know how dreams are.”

Gueira hadn’t thought he meant the _beginning_ beginning- the way Meis was jerking him off was making him feel impatient. He wiggled a little. “Meis.” 

“Hush. And so I’m putting up my coat, right, when I hear you upstairs.” 

“Meis!” 

“What?”

“What was I wearing! I know where our bedroom is!”

Meis pouted a little, but when Gueira looked plaintively back and pushed into his lovely, talented hands, did give a (somewhat mumbled) answer: 

“...Assless chaps."

Gueira made a weird sort of squeal that started as a laugh but quickly changed when Meis squeezed his balls hard enough to be just this side of concerning. 

“S-Hah! Sorry! Sorry! I think it’s sexy! Was I wearing a hat?” 

The pout returned. “No!”

“Boots?” 

“NO!”

Meis looked away into the distance slightly, speeding up his rubbing a little without seeming to notice. Gueira huffed a shaky breath and tried to stay quiet so as not to interrupt.

“...You _were_ wearing a little bralette though. They were both black, with studs.” 

His cheeks were blushed enough to see even in the dark. Gueira liked that look. 

“Oooh.” He leaned in, starting to meet Meis strokes with little needy pushes of his hips. “Like a cowboys cheerleader?”

Meis blushed darker. “Little bit.”

Gueira felt laser focused on his rarely-embarrassed spouse’s expression, humping into his grip more.

“Little bit? Little bit how? Were they nippleless too?”

“No.” Meis paused. “That’s clever though.”

‘Well???”

“Uh. It’s a little similar because, I mean. It _was_ sort of...cheerleader-y.” 

Gueira didn’t say anything, just met Meis’ gaze pointedly when his glance darted over, and rolled his hips to brush his stomach slightly with his hot, slick cockhead. Just so he remembered that Gueira was not judging here.

“OK, it might have had, uh. Dallas on it.” 

“HA!” Gueira couldn’t help his delighted outburst, even when he got another look.

He leaned in, fucking Meis' fist in earnest. "What- what part?" 

"What do you mean 'what part'?"

"Like, huh-all of you, or just the name _oh-_ or?"

"Oh." Meis cleared his throat. Gueira wanted to eat him up.

"....Name on one side, face on the other." he finally answered after a beat.

“Oh, fuck! Really-ah, really like your little cheerleader then.”

Meis loved the way Gueira’s voice got all hitchy when he was close- which never took very long when Meis didn’t want it to. He pulled Gueira over almost into his lap, nuzzling into his neck and pulling with merciless efficiency on his slick, hard cock.

“Well, I guess you were screaming my name an awful lot when I fucked you. Weren’t too coherent, though.”

Gueira loved the way Meis voice got all growly when Gueira was making him horny- which never took very much effort if Gueira was horny too. 

“That’s the benefit of the clothes- didn’t have to undress you or anything, just had to grab hold of em and hold you down. Especially when you started squirming in that way you do after you’ve come a few times and get all oversensitive.” 

The last part was said with Meis mouth practically pressed to gueira’s throat, and Gueira actually didn’t get to answer him, because he was too busy interrupting himself by coming with a little squeak all over Meis hand and belly. And chest.

Meis jacked him through it, eyes glued to his twitching cock. Only when Gueira had finished coming and flopped bonelessly on his side did he inspect the mess. 

He sighed, licking his fingers clean and holding out the other hand with a little grabby motion.

“Gimme your shirt.” 

Gueira felt like he was now made of warm jelly. He listlessly untangled himself from his giant sleepin' t-shirt and tossed it to Meis, even as he complained.

“I’ll be cold.” 

“You can sleep on me.” 

Gueira liked that idea. “Ok, but don’t bitch if I drool on you.” 

Meis cleaned the bits of himself that he couldn’t reach with his tongue and threw the shirt somewhere on the floor. 

“I’ll take responsibility. Comere.”

Gueira happily did, squirming up to tuck himself under Meis’ chin, their legs entangled. He was quickly falling asleep after the 3am exercise, but after a few moments a thought occurred to him which he mumblingly shared.

“Wonder how much a custom bra costs?”

He drifted off to Meis halfhearted grumbling, a hand petting through his hair affectionately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason Gueira wasn't wearing panties with "DALLAS" written on the ass was because that'd ruin the point of the chaps.
> 
> And yes he DEFINITELY buys this outfit later. Gueira finds a way. Lucia knows a guy.  
> The things a man does to please his hubby (and get fucked into oblivion)


End file.
